H!
by KeithCampbell
Summary: This is my extension of HLTS. I did this before I watched the Movie, so Bayliss is still in it. Some of the additional characters are from my stories.


**Homcide Season 8**

**The Relaunch**

Keith comes back from NYC after Sheppard's funneral. However he is surprised by two new additions when Tim Bayless and Meldrick Lewis transfer back into Baltimore Hommcide. Falsone and Alicia stumble on the grave of Luther Rayland which clears Bayliss from charges that he killed him. Det. Giadello solves the murder of Det. Bill Hall.

**Kenny**

Meldrick and Keith buy into the Waterfront Bar and help Falsone relaunch the brewery. Bayliss and Giadello catch a case where women are found raped, and killed in a sauna. Alicia and Laura clash over interrogation of a perp. New States Attorney Nick Brown has words with Barnfather.

**Falsone**

Mike Giadello haunted by his father's murder for the past 6 years goes to the parolle board to make sure James never gets out. Paul's son is picked up on robbery, but doesn't recognize his father. (Paul hasn't seen his son in 14 years).

**Road, Radio, and Headlines**

Giadello goes on the radio to describe why he's a cop. Meldrick and Tim brawl in the brake room over a hamsandwich. Meldrick presses charges with ASA Brown when a woman stalks him at the Waterfront. Keith and Alicia have troubles finding a good school for Carl. Ballard brings in the ARab who's been killing the perps from Cockeysville.

**Sex and Charms**

Oliva Benson and Grace Tanner come to Baltimore when a victim they've been protecting is transported to Baltimore and killed. Meanwhile Fin comes down looking for work after losing his promotion in the Bronx. Meldrick and Tim go to court, but realize that Emma is the only reason why they fight. Ballard goes out with a nice court reporter after a day at the courthouse. Keith gets a call from a former Homicide detective.

**Bollander and Drummond**

When a woman comes into the precinct frantic about her father on death row, Keith has Ballard and Bayliss open up the case file. It's figured out quickly that retired homicide detectives Stan Bollander and Mitch Drummond were the detectives on the case. Falsone bails his son out of jail again. Ballard ends up in bed the morning after with a dead court reporter. Bayliss and Lewis are reassigned their open cases, and Tim looks happier now that Adena Watson case and the Rayland cases were solved.

**Bayliss and his son**

Tim brings his son into work, (Son is now 6) and shows him the ropes hopefully helping him become a detective somewhere down the line. Ballard still discussed by the death in her bed decides shes not going to date on the job after getting advice from Keith of all people. Meldrick finds that the Waterfront hasn't changed too much since left for NYC. Giadello mets a reporter who has evidence on a crime.

**Babies**

Amelia Walker from Sex Crimes joins Ballard on a rape/murder of a high cheerleader. The Chinese embassy brings charges of curroption against the Campbell's in handling of cases from Homcide before they got there. Alicia fights with Ballard over a construction worker who likes Alicia, but doesn't know she's married. ASA Brown clears the charges against Keith.

**Cousins**

Keith's cousin is gunned down in a burglary but the unit can't investigate because of him being the LT in charge. The case gets kicked over to daytime shift, and we find out that Eddie Keaton is the main suspect. Tim's wife has troubles adjusting to Baltimore, and get's so lost that she ends up in Washington DC. Falsone and a local artist end up in bed after a weird night at a club.

**Senators**

When a state senator is found shot, and burried to his waist in a cemetary, Giadello and Falsone call on Max Kellerman to help dig into the senator's life. Ballard and Bayliss investigate a murder in a church. Lewis and Alicia bust a drug ring after the construcion worker is killed while getting drugs. Keith gets a distrubing call about his ex wife.

**Lisa**

When Falsone can't find anyone else to partner with him, he takes Keith with him. When they get to the crime scene Keith realizes that the dead man is his ex wife's husband, Eric Van Zant. Bayliss and Lewis come upon two murders that are connected to an open case from Beau Felton, in the form of Landon Pratt. Giadello finds some distrubing information about his father's murder.

**Landon**

When on a stake out, Lewis and Bayliss miss Pratt excaping to Las Vegas, Tim loses his marbles worried that they won't get him. Lewis calls Gil and Sara with the details. Meanwhile, a dead end in Falsone and Keith's case opens up old wounds between the two. An ex boyfriend of Alicia shows up with flowers at the precncit trying to woo her back.

**The Stalking**

Alex (alicia's ex)follows Alicia all the time, and she's worried about her safety. Meldrick and Tim go to Vegas to bring back Pratt. Giadello and Falsone investigate the murder of Chris Nevin a pro baseball player. ASA Nick Brown confronts Ballard about the dead court reporter.

**Alicia**

While out investigating a murder at a elementary school with Giadello, Alex shoots Alicia in the chest saying "If you won't be with me, you won't be with anyone". Lewis and Bayliss come back from Las Vegas but lose Pratt again in the airport. Ballard gets' a distrubing call from Seattle. Alicia is raced to the hospital where Keith has pulled some strings to get her in quickly.

**Alicia 2**

While in surgery Alicia slips into a coma for an hour, which scares Keith into turning in his gun to Barnfather. Falsone and Giadello spend a day trying to track down the body of a victim which got lost in the shuffle of bodies. Brown and Bayliss talk about Baltimore. Lewis hirers more cooks for the resturant.

**Falsone**

While Alicia is in recovery, Keith gets Col. Barnfather to transfer in Sgt. Kay Howard from Fugative detail.While re-adjusting to homicide, a woman comes in and claims that Falsone shot her husband. The only one who comes to Falsones defense is Keith. Bayliss and Lewis spend the night at the bar when the locks break.

**Gaffney**

Roger Gaffney the Hommcide unit's former Captain comes back from Miami to deliever a perp to Keith, but when he comes in Falsone slugs him for Bill Hall's murder. Lewis and Bayliss miss out on a call when they fall asleep at their desks. Kay finds that the detective who took over her cases was sloppy. Toni Stivers comes back to Hommicide when Laura Ballard goes to Seattle to settle a dispute.

**Meldrick and Keith**

While visiting Alicia, Meldrick and Keith wittness a murder that sends Lewis to find his old case files. Bayliss and Howard catch a murder in Beau Felton's old house, which may be tied to dead detective Beau Felton. Stivers has trouble readjusting to homcide. Falsone and Giadello go ambulence chasing when their victim wakes up.

**Tricks**

Three French foreign exchange students are shot outside of a gentlemens club. When the French embassy blocks the unit from investigating, Barnfather calls Megan Russert in Paris to help the case. Alicia is released from the hospital and allowed to only work desk duty. Keith finds out that Ballard isn't coming back from Seattle.

**France**

Former Cpt, Lt, Det, in the Hommicde division, Megan Russert shows up and finds that the French embassy is hiding multpule murders. Barnfather fights with Brown on how to get the case worked, so he calls in Ed Danvers from NYC. Capt. Wilson and Russert settle their diferences from the past. Falsone copes with the fact that he didn't act on his love for Ballard.

**3 Men**

Kay Howard transfers back out but not before three men claim to have shot the same guy in three different parts of the city. Falsone and Keith find out that the suspect in the box likes seeing people rough it up, so Falsone has Keith throw him through the window. Bayliss and Lewis spend the night painting the bar.

**Finally**

Bernard Munch and Keith go to a memorial service for one of John's ex' wives. As they leave the church, someone blows it up injuring Bernard and knocking Keith unconcious. Alicia finally back on active duty investigates the killing of a veternarian. Falsone and Giadello rotate into property crimes. Stivers asks Barnfather to assign her to desk duty. Meldrick and Tim investigate a murder of a beat cop.

**Season Nine**

**Darkness**

Keith and Alicia move into a new house, but find that the back yard is a cemetary for an axe murderer. Stivers spends a day in court with Lucas Williams murderer. Barnfather is shot when walking to a press conference on the Williams murder. Giadello calls in some favors from the FBI to track down who shot Barnfather. Paul rushes Barnfather to the hospital when it looks like he's going to die.

**Barnfather**

Col. Barnfather goes into surgery, and his son rushes in from DC to see if he can help. At the hospital Paul meets a nurse. Giadello and Stivers investigate the murder of a priest. Keith steps in for the lead singer of the band at the bar when the lead singer is sick. ASA Brown and Cap. Wilson share a drink at the club and realize their grandfather's may be the same person.

**Meldrick and a bat**

While investigating a murder by himself Meldrick is beaten up by a gang member and sent to the hospital. Across town Tim finds out, blames himself for it and goes AWOL. Alicia and Falsone rush to the crime scene to cover for Meldrick. Stivers and Giadello draw blanks in their investigation into the priest's death.

**AWOL**

Keith calls Shirly (Tim's wife) to see where Tim could have gone. Meldrick is released to the Campbell's house for recovery and finds out that he loves playing with babies. Alicia and Falsone solve Meldrick's case but fight over who should be the primary on it. Barnfather is released from recovery and he's allowed to go back to work.

**Month Rent**

A building super is shot over monthly rent at a local apartment building near Loyola. When Falsone and Alicia go to investigate, they both think at first the dead guy is Keith. Giadello and Stivers find that a former alter boy has killed the preist but won't confess to the murder. Meldrick looks through some of Keith's high light tapes from college and get's the urg to play football again. ASA Brown and Keith discuss what to do about Tim who's been AWOL for two weeks now.

**Got Vegas?**

LVPD Homicide Captain Jim Brass calls Keith when Tim shows up in Las Vegas. Keith leaves Alicia in charge of the unit while he runs to Vegas. Alicia gets a distrubing call from Austriala about her father. Will Smith stops in at the Waterfront on his way back to Phildelphia. Meldrick decides he's going to adopt children after playing with Laura and Carl.

**Seven Minute**

Keith and Tim come back from Vegas just in time as Alicia goes to Australia with the kids. Falsone and Giadello investigate three murders in college park. Barnfather threatens to suspend Keith if he doesn't fire Tim. ASA Brown calls Keith to the stand on the priest murder.

**Never or summer**

On a hot summer day Meldrick and Tim blow off some steam on the roof of the precinct, Tim tells Meldrick that he left Philadelphia after his partner there was shot. Barnfather suspends Keith but the homicide unit all takes their vacation on the same time to support Keith. Falsone asks Giadello to help with the bar because Tim isn't around to help as much.

**Things BOOM**

When a petrol station blows up, Baltimore Homicide is called in. Giadello and Falsone discover Dan Young, a man Falsone put away eight years ago was the one that did it. Stivers and Lewis investiagate a homicide in the county court. Barnfather orders Tim into Baltimore county phsycieatric ward for observations. Keith begins to worry that Alicia won't come back from Australia.

**Over there**

Alicia calls Barnfather to ask him to send Keith and Meldrick to Austrialia to help catch her father's killer. Tim comes back to the unit but faces stiff shoulders from everyone. Falsone and his son go to a baseball game, but Paul is called into a crime scene. Giadello stands in at the Waterfront for the guys when Keith and Meldrick leave for Austrialia.

**Alive Liv**

Barnfather has Oliva Benson from Mannahatten SVU fill in for Keith while he is gone. Liv and Falsone butt heads over how to investigate a murder in Jessup. Bayliss and Stivers try to close some of Meldrick's open cases, but find that they have issues reading his hand writing. Captain Wilson has a bad day out at a press confrence. ASA Brown has issues with Liv as LT.

**About a woman**

Keith, Meldrick, and Alicia come back from Austrialia and releave Liv of her duties in Baltimore. Dr. Jannaway fifteen years ago was cleared of killing his daughter when his wife was convicted of the murder. Now he's found dead by her stalker. Falsone and Giadello prob into it and fined connections back to NYC.

**About a woman 2**

Detectives Green and Fontana from Mannahatten Homicide show up with Lenny Briscoe's notes. Stivers get's married in town hall on a blind date. Keith and Alicia decide to renew their vows. Meldrick and Tim decide to add a game room to the Waterfront. Barnfather's son comes out of the closet and Col. decides it might be time to hang it up.

**Past Things a fud**

Hommicide Det. Renee Sheppard was shot and killed two years ago, her killer comes up for parole on a technicallity and starts looking for Meldrick. The Waterfront is named as one of the top bars in Maryland. Falsone comes back from vacation and announces that he's married. Stivers has issues with her land lord that Alicia solves. Carl and Laura Campbell are keeping Alicia up.

**Brown**

ASA Brown is having the worst week of his professional life, he's lost four cases, and is up for review. Futhermore his preseccessor Ed Danvers is in town too. When he's thrown into a case that not even Keith remembers, Nick decides he might have to leave. Giadello finds that someone has defaced his father's grave. Keith and Alicia decide that maybe having another child is a bad thing. Meldrick and Tim come to terms with their shares on the bar.

**Bars**

ASA Brown passs his review and Danvers is just in town visting. Meldrick finally adopts twin Kenyan boys. Stivers and Giadello investigate the defacing of his father's (Giadello) grave and find that the son of the man that Al (Mike Giadello's father) killed is directing his hate on many black people. Cap. Wilson has a stroke. (Keith, Alicia, and Paul don't showup in the show)

**The Break**

During the traditional intersquad (police, dectective) football game, Keith shatters his left leg after taking a sack. Meldrick gets depressed because he can't play as well as he used to. Paul and Tim catch a murder in a park nearby. Stivers husband is shot in a robbery and Toni goes MIA while the unit investigates.

**the Hospital**

Alicia rushes Keith into the hospital. Acrosss town in another hospital Capt. Wilson dies and Barnfather replaces him with Ed Savage. Meldrick and Tim look for Toni. Paul and Mike look into the subway murders, but hit a wall with FBI.

**No Return**

With Keith in the hospital, Alicia with him, and Savage not ready for work, Barnfather comes downstairs to run the unit and finds a string of murders all tied to his son. Meldrick and Tim continue to look for Toni. Brown has a string of good luck with his cases. NYC Detective Fin Tutolla visits Keith and asks him for a job.

**Season 10**

**Beginings **

Keith comes back to the unit but finds that the bosses are making him get back out on the street, so he transfers in Fin. Falsone and Giadello welcome another minority detective into the unit. Stivers is on suspension after going MIA. Meldrick and Tim hire Alicia to help promote the new bar. We find out thher's case.at the group (Meldrick, Falsone, Tim, Kieth, Giadello) have franchised the bar. Brown and Savage argue over Sian Barnfather's case.

**Bob and Felts**

Fin and Keith investigate the murder of a former major league baseball player. Stivers and Alicia find that Sian was planing on getting back at his father for years. Tim and Meldrick join Stivers for a beer at the Waterfront where she says that she's partly responsible for her husband's death. Falsone and Giadello have issues with the French embassy.

**Stivers**

Keith and Fin go to NYC to talk to the commissioner of baseball to get help on their case. Alicia goes to Barnfather about his son's case. Giadello and Falsone call Megan Russert to speed up the case with the French embassy. Stivers goes to Savage to talk to him about her husband's murder. Tim and Meldrick spot twin Sweedish supermodels at the bar, and decide to take them home.

**Bugs**

Keith and Fin find a corpse in a vacant lot in Loyala. When the ME's can't make a diagnosis Keith calls Gil Grissim. in from Las Vegas. Giadello and Falsone close the French case but find that a guy claiming to be Keith's son might have helped them find the killer. Tim and Meldrick find that the Sweedish models stole all their money in their wallets. Alicia and Stivers close Sian Barnfather's case.

**Bugged**

The corpse in Loyala is the first killer who Keith put away when he came to Baltimore the first time. It sends Keith into Munch's old files to find out who had a beef with Eric Williams. Gil leaves Baltimore but not before saying that he's thinking about proposing to Sara. Stivers and Alicia catch a case of a woman killing off ex husbands of her friends. Tommie Campbell approaches Keith about why he never heard from Keith.

**Tommie and Lisa**

Keith flips out when his ex wife tells him that they had a child and she never told him. Alicia, who isn't too comfortable with this goes missing. Meldrick and Tim find the Sweedish Models and find that they've been riping off people nation wide. Giadello and Falsone close some of Alicia's open cases while she's missing.

**Crazy Time**

For the past four years Keith has held it together for the bettermint of his children, but when he thinks he sees Falsone and Alicia out on a date, he finally snaps. Meldrick and Tim have to bail Keith out of jail when he vandalizes Falsone's car. Giadello and Stivers spend a day at the bar and go home together.

**Barnfathered In**

Keith confronts Falsone about this date, and Paul shows him a picture of his wife (Paul's) who looks alot like Alicia. Barnfather suspends Keith for a month for his actions, and when the unit tries to fight it, Keith tells them that it's the best for him to go away for a bit. Alicia comes back to the unit to take over for a while. Brown gets a conviction on the Sweedish models.

**Brown**

While on suspension, Keith has issues with the children. He over feeds baby Laura, and threatens the father of one of Carl's classmates after Carl comes home with a black eye. Falsone and Alicia find a victim killed by a bow and arrow. Bayliss and Lewis clean up Stivers and Giadello's cases while they are gone. On the way to court ASA Brown is murdered.

**Brown 2**

Barnfather rushes Keith back from suspension to investigate Brown's murdered. When it's discovered that the perp is from NYC, Keith calls Mike Logan from NYC Major Crimes. The weekly beer delievery to the Waterfront is late causing Tim to panic. Meldrick over at the other bar has to fill in for the bartender. Mannahatten Attorney Serena Southerlyn replaces Brown.

**Black and Blue**

Two female cops are shot and left hanging by their feet from a traffic light, Keith and Alicia investigate the cop's precinct. Falsone and Fin investigate the murder of nanny's at a local orphanige. Serena has issues with the guys in the office when they find out she's gay.

**Wedding**

Sgt. Kay Howard transfers in to take over for Keith and Alicia when they go to Las Vegas to see Gil and Sara get married. Lewis and Bayliss find that the female cops were set up by Don Peete a local mob boss. Falsone anda Fin work a case where three cacassion men are suspected of killing Chinesse men. Serena gets her first case thrown out in court.

**Lisa and Keith**

Keith and Lisa are college sweetharts but have drifted from each other. Keith still loves and looks out for his ex wife. When Lisa is found beaten and raped by Sex Crimes, Keith wonders why he moved her here to Baltimore. Savage repremends Keith for taking Alicia out on an investigation. Tim and his wife separate, and she moves back to Philadelphia with his son.

**Don Peete**

Fin and Keith track down with the help of Ameila Walker from Sex Crimes Lisa's rapist, but find out that the rapist is part of Don Peete's gang. Alicia and Paul find that Peete has been paying off detectives in property crimes. Tim and Meldrick investigate a wife who has murdered her cheating husband. Tim comes clean why his wife left him.

**Recovery**

Keith brings Tommie to see Lisa while she's in recovery, and old wounds between the three open up. Falsone and his wife decide to have children. Don Peete threatens Barnfather. Tim and Meldrick close down the other bar when it starts losing more money. Giadello and Stivers (not shown) are fired for not reporting. Alicia comforts Keith after Lisa decides to never speak to the Campbell's again.

**2 Times**

The Man who Keith threatened after his son beat up Carl Campbell, is found shot in his home. While the media thinks that Keith is the suspect, Lewis and Bayliss work hard to clear Keith's name. Barnfather starts putting in his papers for transferring. Alicia and Falsone get confronted by one of Don Peete's henchmen.

**Profaci**

Serena get's the papers to stop printing about the case when Keith is found not to be the suspect. Keith gets Profaci to escort and keep Alicia safe. Falsone and Lewis finally get a break in the Peete case and make an arrest. Fin goes out on a date with Amiela Walker after court.

**Killing time**

Lisa's ex husband (She's been married three times) comes back from Houston to get Lisa back. However, people around him keep dying. While in the box Don Peete threatens Falsone, Fin, and the rest of the unit. Serena frusterate that she can't find a woman who has brain decides to try going out with men. Tim and Meldrick approach Keith about renaming the bar.

**Half**

Keith and Alicia enjoy the first night out they've had since they had children. Falsone and Fin escort Don Peete to Jessup. Meldrick and Tim find three women looking for dates at the bar, and they (Meldrick and Tim) prentend that they are interested. Serena starts dating a felllow lawyer.

**Children**

Keith and Fin try to solve a case where three ten year olds are killing their family members. Don Peete is send to jail on all charges. Serena has issues with dating men again. Meldrick and Tim have to fire one of the bartenders. Falsone and Alicia find there's more murders attached to Don Peete.

**Blood bath**

Barnfather and Savage come down to the main room to talk about the clearance rate on cases with the unit. Don Peete breaks out of jail and shoots up the precncit sending everyone into the emergency room.

**Blood bath 2**

Keith only shot in the leg is put into recovery with Meldrick and Tim. Falsone, Fin, and Alicia slip into comas. Savage and Barnfather have complications due to their surgery. Comissioner Jordan moves more detectives in to fill in for the unit. Keith's mother takes the children back to NYC with her. Keith begins to worry that Alicia isn't safe being married to him, and starts thinking about divorcing her.

**Season 11**

**Returning**

Out of recovery Keith and Fin try to fit back into the precnict. Col. Barnfather has taken his retirement and Savage has moved up. Tim and Meldrick while still in recovery think about putting in their papers for retirement. Falsone comes back but as a changed man. Alicia still in the hospital doesn't like the idea of leaving Keith to save herself.

**Transfers**

Sgt. Kay Howard comes over to fill in for Alicia who's in recovery. Fin tells Keith that he's gotten engaged and is going to get married in a month. Savage tells Keith that he needs to transfer in more detectives so that the work load isn't as heavy. Serena loses a case in court to her boyfriend, and spends the night figuring out why.

**New times**

Keith goes to Savage to get Alicia assigned to desk duty, to protect her from getting shot again. Falsone and Fin turn in a report from a crime scene that Salavador doesn't think is complete and makes them re-interview. Meldrick and Tim come out of recovery and want to work harder at the bar. Serena and her boyfriend break up when he cheats on her.

**Missing Person.**

(Continued from Without A Trace)

Keith and Fin come back from NYC with Sammantha and Jack when the investigation leads them too a nursing home in Loyala. Chole (the missing girl) is found holding a gun to Chad (the captor). Sammantha and Serena have words over her (Sam's) interrogation. Tim comes back to the unit. Meldrick spends the night trying to find a gf0

**Angry Alicia.**

Alicia is allowed to come back to work, but throws a fit when she finds that Keith has assigned her to desk duty. Falsone and Tim find a female body stuffed into a trash can. Meldrick and Fin are assigned the death of proffessional dog walker. Savage and Salvador press Keith to assign another detective.

**KAY**

To punish Keith, Savage demotes Alicia back to detective and moves Sgt. Kay Howard back into Hommicide. Meldrick and Fin's case falls apart and Meldrick punches out the wall in the men's bathroom. Keith and Kay are sent out by Salvador to investigate the murder of a naval officer near the home of a local basketball player. Serena hits on Kay not knowing that Kay isn't gay.

**Transforming life**

Keith and Kay come back from dealing with DC. Alicia is still sluking about getting demoted and contimplates transfering back into Sex Crimes. Meldrick and Tim find that the help is stealing from then at the bar. Serena appologizes for hitting on Kay, but Kay had already forgotten about it. Falsone and Fin re-interview a man connected to the dog walker killer.

**Dogs**

Chad Southerlyn, Serena's cousin comes to town to see her favorite cousin, but finds that his wife is shot back in NYC. Bayliss and Meldrick find human bones in a dog house. Alicia and Keith have a huge fight. Fin and Amelia Walker get married at townhall. Kay's father dies while working.

**Speically Yours**

Kay and Keith go to Chessapeke Bay to find the body of a guy who was supposedly murdered. Falsone and Fin crack the dog walker case and turn in the file to Savage. Meldrick and Tim are led into a web of twisted sick people when inivestigating the human bones. Keith comes home from work to find the house cleaned out and a note saying "Good Bye, God Bless, and Amen, From Alicia Sexton."

**Oliva Stabler**

In a fit of anger Keith gets on the plane and shows up in Mannahatten at Sex Crimes. While there Oliva and Elliot Stabler find a woman who they've been protecting has been murdered in Cleveland. Tim and Meldrick call in Stan Bollander to help them figure out the bones when it's discovered the bones belong to a detective Stan knew. Serena starts dating again but has a strong urg to find Tim.

**Cleveland**

Keith and Grace Tanner fly to Cleveland to get Mark Taylor the man killing hookers in NYC and Baltimore. While in Cleveland Keith thinks he spots Alicia and goes crazy. Fin and Amiela decide against a honeymoon. Meldrick and Tim solve the dog bones case and drink themselves to sleep at the bar.

**Tim's Past.**

Bayliss' father is found shot in the threatre district, across town his cousin is found hung by a tree. Falsone and Meldrick suspect at first Tim, but when Tim's younger brother claims that Tim couldn't have done it, they focus on Tim's past. Mary Pembleton (Frank's ex wife) wants to set up a college fund for her children so she askes Keith to help. Fin buys into the Waterfront.

**Callings**

The Calling stops by the Waterfont for a concert and Tim finds that he really likes rock music. Meldrick and Kay talk about old times in homcide. Fin comes back from his week off and finds that Keith has be sloppy on his work since Alicia left. Serena and Keith talk over dinner about NYC.

**About that Night**

Keith comes back home to freshen up before going to work and finds Alicia. They both find out that they've slept with someone else since the breakup. However, the Campbell's want to work it out. Fin and Meldrick find that Don Peete has been sending poeple out to kill detectives while still in jail. Eliza Dushku approaches Meldrick about working with her in her next movie.

**Life as we Know it**

Keith and Meldrick catch one of Peete's henchmen when he's sitting at the Waterfront. Alica and Serena have an akward moment in court that loses the case for them. Tim comes in with a new hair cut that makes everyone laugh at him. Fin is approached by Eliza. Kay and Falsone fight over interrogation.

**Marriage Consuling.**

The Campbells go to marriage consuling but find that one of the guys in consuling is John Bray, a man Keith has been watching for three months in connection to a murder. Kay starts dating fellow cop. Paul and Fin tie three more murders to Don Peete and get him the death penalty. Tim and Meldrick join Serena in court on the Mark Taylor case.

**Life**

Meldrick and Tim find that three terminally ill women are plotting to kill their husbands. Kay's new boyfriend is found dead in an alleyway with his pants to his knees. Salvador has an interesting meeting with contractors for the new addition to the building. Fin and Falsone find that Mark Taylor maybe innocent. Keith and Alicia bare their feelings in marriage consuling.

**Demolishing**

Alicia leads the squad when a earthquake hits Hopeful Hollow . Keith runs back to California to help the town. Salvador's meeting with the contractors yields the buidling more bathrooms, something they already didn't need. Fin and Falsone work against the clock to get Taylor's conviction overturned. Serena flies to NYC to help Jack McCoy.

**Time After Time**

Keith, while trying to clean up Hopeful Hollow, catches a murder locally. Salvador is arrested on curroption charges do to the construction. Meldrick and Tim celebrate Meldrick's 15 years in Homicide. Serena comes back from NYC. Alicia has issues with Savage. Kay starts dating again. Fin and Falsone find dogs eating a man alive.

**Kay, Keith, Alicia**

When Kay, Keith, and Alicia are called up to Savage's office, the crew takes bet's too see who's the new Captain. Carl Campbell has his first football game, and Keith get's thrown out of the game for cursing out a ref. Serena tells Alicia that she's sorry for sleeping with Keith, Alicia not mad understands.

**Jaded Life**

Savage tells Keith that he want's Keith to be the next Captin, but he turns it down and tells Savage that Kay is better for the job. Falsone and Fin track the dog to a former employee of the police. An old friend, who was presumed dead transfers back into Homicide.

**Season 12**

**Case of the Munches.**

Eight years ago people thought Det. John Munch had been murdered, but when he walked back into Homicide, the world spun on his access. Munch explains that he never moved back to Baltimore when he "retired" he moved to Memphis to stop all the Elvis empersonators. However the Munch we saw was his twin brother his parent's gave up. Kay is named Captain, and she loosens the reigns on Keith. Alicia asks Kay to make Fin the Sgt.

Munch on a bat

Keith still freaked out by the fact that Munch is alive, misplaces some reports that get's him in trouble with Kay. Laura Campbell goes off to her first day of Pre School, Alicia contemplates becoming a stay at home Mother. Meldrick and Bayliss talk to Munch about buying back into the bar. Serena wins a case against the government.

Paul's Father

Paul Falsone has run from his past all his life, but when his father shows up as a suspect, Paul wonders where he came from. Fin and Theresa (Fin's Wife) move into an all white neighborhood. Keith get's a disturbing call from NYC and goes missing. Kay comes down from upstairs to command the squad, she sends Meldrick and Tim after him.

Without Traces - Keith missing

Meldrick and Tim go to NYC and attempt to find Keith. Meanwhile in Baltimore Paul goes to trial with his father's case, but tell's Serena that he barely knows his father. Savage and Kay start putting together the papers to fire Keith. Alicia takes the kids and heads to NYC. Munch in the middle of all of this wonders why he came back.

Speical Victims need Speical Help

Meldrick, Tim, and Alicia go to Olivia Benson for help, and find out that Keith has been staying with the Stablers and doesn't know if he wants to come back. We press Keith to find out that his mother died of cancer and he doesn't know what to do. Serena hears from Jack McCoy and tells Savage that she'll sue the department if he fires Keith.

Keith

Alicia, Keith, and Meldrick go to Mrs. Campbell's funneral. There the group meets Keith's coach, Ed Larryson (well his position coach in college). Grace Tanner sleeps with Meldrick after a night of partying, confusing Meldrick so bad that he misses his train back to Baltimore. Savage relents but tells Keith to get his life together. Serena heads to New York to help Jack out.

Dare you To Move

Keith, now in consuling admits that he's not a good person and lists all the bad things he has done. But wants to change. Paul's son gets married in Atlantic City behind his father's back. Tommie Campbell is found living on a park bench. Munch has trouble resitablishing credit since he's been reported dead. Serena comes back from NYC with Jack McCoy.

Boning

Tim and Meldrick find two dead teenagers in the park, they are found in a sexual position which grosses out Tim. Keith and Munch decide to partner up again. Kay makes Alicia a sgt again. Munch and Keith find a dead guy in a diner near the Waterfront. Paul and his wife decide to have children. Tommie Campbell goes to jail for robbery.

Two for Tuesday

Judge Tony Stokes is found shot in a rape/murder. Sara and Greg come to Baltimore instead of Nick to help out Keith and Alicia. Serena and Captain Brass fight over jeristiction. In Las Vegas Nick Stokes gets a death threat, and in NYC Gil Grissom helps Oliva Benson with a case.

17

Tommie Campbell breaks out of jail and steals 17 dollars from Dollar General. Keith and Alicia help Munch restablish credit. Kay and Ed spend the night together. Serena goes to Las Vegas to help out the DA there. Falsone starts thinking about transfering out. Ed and Kay have a weird encounter at work. Fin and Munch fight over who should be the primary on a case. Meldrick starts dating a cheerleader.

Kickers

Munch and Fin at a crime scene discover that alley cats have been feeding on a dead corpse. Keith and Falsone find a group of six teenage boys in football uniforms shot in a lockerroom. Alicia and Kay spend time in court when one of Kay's old cases comes up for probation. Serena comes back married to a lawyer from Baltimore. Tim and his wife get back together. Meldrick's date ends poorly when he calls her another name.

Girls

When Keith's main suspect flee's to Seattle, he calls in Laura Ballard there. Falsone get's so mad at that, he resigns and leaves Baltimore. Munch and Fin meet Ballard at the airport when Keith goes to find Falsone. Serena wakes up next to a dead man with his head cut off. Bayliss and Meldrick talk about the old days when they get a call from Ed Danvers. Alicia goes to a parent teacher conference and finds out that Carl and Laura are doing poorly in school.

The Two of them

Keith finds Falsone in Cleveland, but Paul refuses to come back. In Baltimore Ed and Kay get married at town hall. Serena finds out that the guy is her now ex-husband, and she finally decides that being straight isn't in the cards. Fin and Munch talk to Laura about comming back to Baltimore. Meldrick and Alicia clean up Keith's open cases and catch a baseball game. Tim decides to take the test for sgt. When Keith get's on the plane to fly back to Baltimore he's handed a note that says "I know who shot Paul Falsone".

**Season 13**

**New Times**

The unit is shook by the news that Paul has been murdered, Kay looks to the past detectives to see who can fill in for Falsone. Munch comes back from vaction, married to Billy Lou again. Keith and Alicia stumble upon Mike Walker, a man who Falsone put away. Serena decides to cut her hair short, but her new girlfriend refuses to allow it. Tim fails the sgt test so bad that he quits. Meldrick finally gets Tim to come back.

**Meldrick**

Meldrick and Tim pursue Mike Walker when Ed takes the case away from the Campbells. Kay transfers Max Kellerman back in from Missing Persons. Keith and Munch talk about marriage at the Waterfront, and realize that they've neglected the bar since he came back. Fin and his wife have their first child. Serena cuts her hair anyway.

**Returning**

Max left Homicide in a negative note the first time (flash to Tim and the blood bath), and doesn't want to move back. Tim threatens to retire if Max comes back. Walker is found laying on a bench in DC. Serena and her GF take in a play, and find that the theatre is really fun. (Keith and alicia don't show up in the show)

**4th Down**

As Meldrick and Tim close the case of Falsone's death, another man comes in claiming that he shot Falsone. The Waterfront loses it's beer license and Fin goes crazy, trying to find out why. Serena takes acting classes. Kellerman tries to make ammends with Tim. Keith steps in on Max's transfer.

**Seven Days**

Fin and Teresa catch a sex crimes case that ties into one of Fin's homicide cases. Alicia gets thrown out of a Babe Ruth game for arguing with a ref over a call on Carl Campbell. Tommie Campbell calls Keith telling him that he's got Lisa held captive and wants money for her release. Serena and Munch spend a day in Court on the Walker case when Meldrick and Tim are called out on a tripple murder.

**Sophicated People**

Keith tells Alicia about his call from Tommie, and she overracts and sends the bomb squad out to find Tommie. Munch takes Keith out on a part of Meldrick's tripple murder. Serena and her gf get parts playing straight women. Fin and Munch solve the tripple murder after spending the afternoon drinking at the Waterfront.

**Up Nort**

Tommie is brought in by the Bomb Squad when it's found that he rigged the house with explosives. Tim and Max brawl in the break room and Savage suspends both of them. Alicia and Munch find a woman dead at her computer while surfing a sex chat room. The GooGoo Dolls perform at the Waterfront.

**Boston eh? Crossing Jordan Crossover**

Chole McTavish was killed by her internet boyfriend, but when he turns up on Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh's morgue, Keith and Meldrick end up in Boston. In Boston, Meldrick finds his ex wife in a battered women's shelter. Fin and Munch with Alicia serving as shift commander crack McTavish's mother to find out why she was online all the time. Serena thinks about becoming an actor full time.

**Death Becomes her**

Keith and Munch find that McTavish's mother was posting nude pictures of her daughter online so that some guy would kill her. Max turns in his papers for retirement and leaves Baltimore. Det. Ray Curtis joins the unit. Meldrick phones from Boston saying that he's going to move his wife back to Baltimore.

**Off to the Chamber**

Ray helps Munch crack Bertha McTavish. Munch get's his drivers licence again, but only passes by one point. Fin has trouble adjusting to Ray's style. Serena has her first play, and forgets that she has court the next day. Keith and Meldrick go to Savage to get Tim back from suspension. Former Lt. Stu Garity shows up.

**Dare you to Speak**

Keith Campbell never wanted to be a Lt, he took the job to get off the streets and back to Baltimore. But when the guy that recommended him for the job shows up saying that it was a miscariage of justice that Keith got the job, Keith makes a decision that will effect the whole unit. Munch and Ray take Bertha to death row, and reminise about NYC.

**Kay and Keith**

With Keith's resignation letter on her desk, Kay calls in Oliva Benson, Alicia, and Sara Sidle-Grissom to calm Keith down who now just wants to be a detective again. Meldrick get's Savage to bring Tim back, but Tim decides that he's not ready to come back. Bille Lou is pregnant, and Munch is shocked that he could get a woman pregnant.

**Munch the Dad**

Munch's feelings are hurt when he tells everyone that he's going to be a father and they laugh at him. John goes across the street to the Waterfront and starts planing for fatherhood, but is kidnapped. Alicia calls Keith to let him know. Serena's first performance goes well, and she's asked to come to a second showing.

**In Defence of Friends**

Determind not to lose Munch again, Keith goes to the one person who knows Munch better than him, retired homicide detective Stan Bollander. Together Campbell and Bollander track down the woman who's kidnapped Munch. Carl Campbell gets into a fight in school over a girl. Serena invites the unit to her next performance.

**Taken but not lost.**

Bollander and Keith find Munch tied up in a car by the bay. Meldrick and Tim find in a dumpster the woman who kidnapped Munch. However, Munch doesn't remember anything. Ray and Fin go to Missing Person's when the key witness in their case ends up not showing up to court. Alicia goes to Kay to tell her that she's retiring to become a stay at home Mom.

**Blown up **

After a hard day at work, Keith, Meldrick, Tim, and Munch walk over to the Waterfront, but before they cross the street the Waterfront is blown up. In a fit Meldrick goes missing, and Keith and Tim are sent to the hospital. Munch is made temporary LT. Ray and Fin close their case to find that the bar was blown up by Luther Maloney's sister.

**Hours**

Lt. John Munch procceds to in one day, lose all of Keith's files, erase the computer, and break an award. Stephen and Tim are released from the hospital, and alicia comes in with Meldrick. They find with the help of the bomb squad Hillary Maloney who's been plotting against the department since Tim killed Luther.

**The Ballad of Luther **

When Keith is brought back to the unit, he finds that Munch has ruined everything, and threatens to fire Munch. Tim and Meldrick interrogate Hillary for three hours and come up with very little. A woman is murdered accross town and Munch offers to take the case. Serena thinks about retiring to be an actor.

**Transferring**

While out on the murder case Munch tries to make it up to Keith by buying him some tickets to a Primership Soccer match, but Munch's credit cards all are declined. Keith and Alicia talk about the future and if one of them should get out of the business. Fin and Ray take over for meldrick and tim with hillary.

**Transfering 2**

Munch solves the case and comes back trying to make it up to Keith, who has already forgot about it. Tim and Meldrick find three women murdered and soaked in bleech. Alicia retires and becomes a stay at home Mom. Sgt. Martiza Cruz from NYC transfers in and lays down the law.

**Season 14**

**Now is Never**

For Fifteen years Keith has been leading a double life. While being a homcide detective he's also been a high school football coach. But when he's offered an assistant coaching job at the college level at the end of the season, he begins thinking about leaving. Cruz and Fin differ over interrogating Danny Devorouix a rapist who's now murdering.

**Major Case **

When Devorouix is released because of lack of evidence, NYC Major Case Squad Detectives Mike Logan and Caryolin Barek show up in Baltimore looking for him. Keith and Munch find Danny's mother stashed in a mental insitution. Tim and Logan fight over why NYC is better than Baltimore (flash to Logan and Pembleton yelling at each other ten years ago about NYC-Baltimore) Keith while out on an investigation tells Munch about the job offer. Serena goes to court with her acting teacher.

**The Ode To Tim**

Bayliss and Meldrick reopen the Waterfont, and Keith starts contemplating leaving homcide. Munch becomes a father, of a baby girl named Jenny. Fin and Curtius are shown the door at a gentlemens club because they aren't white. Kay and Ed contemplate having children. Martiza gets lost in Baltimore and ends up having Alicia come to get her.

**Don Peete**

Five years ago he escaped the death penality by offering information on Captial cases. When Don Peete gets out of jail, he comes looking for Meldrick. Cruz accedently lets Peete into the building while Keith is out. Fin and Theresa have a second baby boy named Lance, and Fin promises to be a better father this time. As the episode ends you hear shots ring out and Keith screaming "God no"

**Martiza **

Meldrick is rushed to the hospital after getting shot in the head. Keith so insented buy this turns his badge and gun in after firing Martiza. Ed and Kay come down from the main office and rehire Martiza to lead the squad. Alicia asks Keith to reconsider about resigning so fast. Serena get's the death penaltiy this time for Don Peete.

**Meldrick**

Tim goes missing when Meldrick has a relapse in his surgery. Fin, Munch and Ray ask Keith to come back. Martiza cleans up Keith's cases, and find that he's been lazy with arrest warrents. Kay goes to the doctor and finds that she's pregnant. While at the Waterfront Keith tells everyone about the job offer. Serena likes being in Baltimore so much she gets her drivers license changed to Maryland.

**Back to Business**

Keith comes back to the unit and Ed tells him about Kay saying that there's no way Keith can get out of being Captain this time. Surprised by this he askes Ed to make Martiza the LT. Ed thinks about it while a call comes in saying that a Lisa Weaver has been murdered. Laura Ballard transfers back in from Seattle.

**Women**

Ed in search of a new Sgt, names Munch as the new unit SGT. Martiza and Keith take the call on Lisa, but find out that it's another Lisa Weaver. Alicia so thrilled about Keith's promotion almost sets the house on fire trying to light candles for a romantic night. Serena and Laura are nominated as "Sexy in Baltimore" by someone in the department.

**Out of it**

Keith goes to check on Meldrick, and tells him about the promotion. Meldrick finds that he misses being a cop but he's being held out because of the head wound. Ed tells Martiza that she's been named LT, but Keith's going to be around for help too. Tim laughs when he sees Munch as a Sgt. Serena begs Keith to find out who nominated her as "Sexy in Baltimore"

**Laura and The Past**

Laura Ballard transferred out of Baltimore after a bad experience with an ex-boyfirend. When her first call comes in and he's the perp she wonders why she came back. Martiza and John fight over how to run the unit. Tim shows up at Meldrick's place drunk and swears to kill anyone who harms Meldrick. Serena investigates who nominated her as "Sexy in Baltimore".

**Music Man**

With Meldrick still out on recovery from the gun shot, Keith comes down from the upstairs to be the primary on a high profile case. Keith takes Tim with him out to 24th Street Blechers Night Club. A famous rapper is found shot up, and a rival rapper is thought of as the perp. Keith and Tim look to Fin for help. Serena finds that an intern in the crime lab nominated her as "Sexy In Baltimore" because he has a crush on her.

**Ray**

The Unit goes to Ray Curtius' Daughter's graduation. While there Keith spots Tim McRenata, the man they are fingering for the murder of Mc Jeffy D. Meldrick is told by Ed that he's being retired to desk duty. Martiza starts dating a musican from the Waterfront. Serena and Laura are finalists for Sexy in Baltimore. Fin and Tim find three cops shot by Jessup.

**Speical Times (SVU)**

Sex Crimes is called in on a man stalking a soroity house. When they bring him in Liv finds out that he's Tim McRenata from Baltimore. She calls Keith, but not before he shows up with Munch at her office. Grace and Katrine find that Tim has been staying in NYC on the weekends. In Batlimore Alicia sluggs Laura after Laura says that she's the sexier of the two. Liv and the Baltimore detectives run to the Charm City.

**Speical Times 2 (Homicide Edition)**

Keith and Liv head out to South Baltimore but are ambused by bullets, Liv is shot but not harmed too bad. Laura goes to the hospital and press charges against the Campbells. Fin and Theresa have trouble keeping the baby happy. Tim and his wife have their recommitment ceremony, and their son has his first baseball game. Tim McRenata is sentenced to 20 years.

**Meetings**

In one morning Munch and Keith are a part of more administration meetings at the precinct then they'd been apart of in their careers. Kay transfers back to Fugative detail to get less stress on her because of the pregnancy. Serena and Laura fight over who should be the "Sexy in Baltimore" Fin and Ray find that there's issues with the cops working at Jessup and can't figure out why they are all dying. Tim deals with losing another partner when Meldrick comes back to desk duty.

**Everyday**

Ed tells Keith that he has to fill a spot on the unit with a detective now that Meldrick is off of active duty. Bayliss lobbies for being a solo, and Martiza looks into her former cops in NYC. Munch falls asleep on the job when Jenny keeps him up all night on feeding times. Ray and Fin find that a former captain in North Baltimore was selling drugs, thus getting some of his cops killed. Serena wins "Sexy In Baltimore".

**The Times In our Lives**

Ed goes to Laura telling her to drop the case against the Campbells or she'll be shipped to Animal control. Alicia gets a job at the children's school as a Social Studies teacher. Keith is put on the spot about the job offer. Fin and Ray solve a gang related murder in the quickest amount of time recorded in Baltimore history. Serena is discusted by one of the cases that Tim brings to her.

**Vegas happens**

While at the gym, Keith is joined by Gil Grissom who's looking for Sara and figured she'd be at the Campbells. In Vegas Greg and Warrick find a body of Baltimore Mayor Marshall Jackson. Keith and Gil panic when they get a call from a woman sounding like Sara (its Jorga but not playing Sara). Ray and Fin head up the transfer of Ray Hall to Balitmore from Captain Jim Brass. Sara is found gaged and beaten up in a warehouse in Coppin Heights.

**Vegas 2**

Alicia rushes in to help Sara, when Gil has a nervous break down blaming himself for Sara. Ed again pressures Keith to name a new detective to the squad. Meldrick begins to really like being assigned to interrogation. Tim finds that the bar tenders at the Waterfront are stealing beer. Munch goes shopping for baby stuff for Jenny and buys all the wrong things.

**Over there**

Keith and Ed come to blows in the break room when Keith names himself Captain Detective. Martiza's date goes wrong and she spends the night at the unit after having a heart to heart with Meldrick. Serena has a big case load and starts looking for an assistant. Ray starts dating a senator from DC. Laura and Tim find a corpse in Poppleton, and the ME has to dive into the archieves to find notes on how to process it.

**Decision Time**

Ed tells Keith that he can't be both and has to pick one. Meanwhile the coach who offered him a job at the college level comes in asking for a decision on the job offer. Tim and Laura find that the corpse is Matt Danvers, former ASA Ed Danvers brother. Munch and Billie Lou have a huge fight and he ends up sleeping at Meldrick's.

**d2**

Keith tells Ed about the job offer and says that if he's not made Captain Detective, he'll quit. Martiza interrupts the metting to tell Keith that Lisa Weaver has just been shot. Serena finds that she's pregnant, and doesn't remember how. Fin and Ray spend a day in court when Ed Danvers comes to town to claim the body, and to try a case. Keith makes the decision.

**Season 15**

**Back together again Season Primer. **

Keith still haunted by his ex-wife's murder turned down the job offer with the college and told Ed that he'll investigate this case. Then he'll get off the street. Alicia has a bad day at the school. Laura and Carl Campbell are jealous that Keith spends time with the unit and not his kids. Meldrick goes to Ed and askes to be put back on active duty since it's been a year since he got shot. Serena finds that she was drugged and raped. Jenny comes into the office with Munch on a Dad's day at the office.

**Case of the Ex**

Keith and Bayliss hone in on a suspect in Lisa's murder. Serena asks Theresa Tutallo to look into her rape, but asks her not to tell the guys about it yet. Laura and Martiza are harassed by a suspect they have in the box (interrogation room in homicide). Ed tell Meldrick that he's limited to child murders or clean cut ones to begin with. Munch finds an ex wife in Madison Park on a street corner.

**Primetime**

When the suspect in the murder case of Lisa Weaver turns out to be Tommie Campbell, Keith's estranged son, the unit starts taking the steps to make sure Keith doesn't go nuts this time. Alicia transfers schools because the boss was hitting on her. Serena finds out that at a casting party for one of her plays someone slipped a roofie in her drink and raped her. Meldrick get's his first case in over a year, and blacks out about procedure.

**Murders**

Keith drags in Tommie to make sure that the evidence isn't right about him. In the interrogation we find out that Tommie blamed Lisa for ruining his life and not telling him about Keith. Fin rushes to Meldrick's crime scene to help him. Serena deals with the fact that she might have to abort the fetus. Laura and Ray spend a night staking out a club. Martiza gets married in town hall. Tommie is released and heads to NYC.

**Terrible Times**

Keith goes to Lisa's funneral, and realizes that he was all wrong about leaving her. Alicia has second thoughts about being a stay at home mother. Fin and Meldrick's case goes south, to Atlanta, meanwihle Ray and Laura's goes north to Buffalo. Tim finds that working alone isn't all what it's cracked up to be and visits Frank Pembleton's grave where he finds Keith.

**Giving a little love**

Keith faces having to leave the street for good now that the case has been solved. Rookie detective Johan Williams shows up and upsets Tim. Meldrick solves his first case and heads over to the Waterfront. Serena's gf moves out when they have a big fight over the comming child. Jack McCoy and Elliot Stabler show up in Keith's office with news about Tommie.

**NYC aint that bad**

Jack and Elliot tell Keith that Tommie was gunned down in NYC during a raid on a strip club. Surprisingly Keith is unmoved saying "He wasn't my son after he shot my ex-wife" Munch goes shoping for new suits in order to look better. Meldrick takes Johan out on a case in Dorchester. Alicia goes to Ed and asks to be put back on the force. Carl and Laura Campbell find out that Keith was married before and tell him that they don't love him anymore.

**Things get bad**

Laura Ballard and Meldrick talk about the past while investigating the murder of a White House staffer. Ray and Fin take Johan out on another case but they soon lose him when he looks for some coffee.

**Sex Crimes and Sexy Wives**

Keith and Alicia spend a night out on the town when they leave the children with Tim. Serena starts thinking about dating men again. Ed rushes Kay to the hospital when she goes into labor. Fin and Munch rap up three weeks of working in sex crimes and John wonders why he was sent over. Laura and Ray spend the night together undercover. Meldrick starts bartending at the Waterfront for the day and thinks about resigning.

**Matiza**

Lt. Cruz left NYC after her unit fell apart, but when her former cops start showing up dead, Martiza goes missing because she left them. Back in NYC Martiza finds that one of her former convicts has a bounty out on her head. Laura and Munch talk to Meldrick about not resigning. Tim loses it, when he learns that he might lose another partner (flash to Pembleton retiring). Serena defends a man who doesn't remember killing his wife.

**The Opposite of the Bed**

Keith wakes up suddenly and mistakes Alicia for Sara Sidle and thinks that he's cheated on Alicia. Martiza comes back from NYC shook, and scared, but askes Ed for protective detail. Fin and Munch find a man's body with no teeth or toes. Tim checks himself into a mental insituion. Ray decides that he needs to get married again for his daughters. Keith finds out that his first partner has been shot.

**Rightous Ways**

When a Preist is shot during mass, Tim and John must come to an agreement on their reglious beliefs. Meldrick helps Keith cope with his first partner being shot. Ballard and Fin find a man bloody and scared, when the press him farther they find out that he was held at gun point in a bar and told to shoot a woman. Serena goes on Speed Dating services to find a suitable boy friend, but ends up with Ray.

**Green Stuff is Good (continued from Crossing Jordan)**

Woody and Jordan run back to Baltimore when Derryck and Alley escape the police in Boston. Keith and Martiza go to a conference in DC, but fail to mention the fact to Ed. Serena finds it akward to be around Ray after their incounter at the dating agency. Munch takes Jenny to Toys R Us to find a Christmas present, but John missplaces Jenny (his daughter) and panics.

**Random Acts of England**

A high profile case comes to Keiths' desk in the form of a British Foreign Exchange student getting killed. Alicia appeals to Ed again to get herself back on the force. Munch and Ballard end up in England while Keith misses his plane and ends up in Italy. Serena confronts Ray about the dating agency. Ballard gets hit on by every guy in a south London pub. Martiza continues to feel out of place in Baltimore.

**Moving Days**

Keith finally get's on the right flight, but heads back to Charm City where he is met at the airport by Oliva Stabler. Oliva asks Keith to get a reporter out of federal jail. Sgt. Munch finds it humorous when Billie Lou flies to England with Jenny to compay the investigation. Serena makes a move on Ray. Tim refuses to believe that Meldrick is trying to resign. Ballard finds that she misses London in a way.

**Pants**

Devon Smith was just an average man until Tim Bayliss put him away for allegidly killing his wife. He breaks out of jail and heads for the bay looking for Bayliss. Meanwhile Keith and Oliva find that the reporter has been moved to Las Angeles. Meldrick puts in his papers to retire and starts reminising about his career. John and Billie Lou have a talk about the bar and selling it.

**Ed, a Gun, and Bayliss**

Martiza decides that she does want to have kids but her illness won't allow it. Munch tries to talk to Meldrick about selling the bar. Keith and Oliva fly to Las Angeles, but stop in Las Vegas where Keith offers Nick a job in Baltimore. Ed comes down to the room when Devon threatens to kill everyone involved with his case. We hear a gun go off at the end.

**Bayliss and Meldrick**

Meldrick cleans out his desk and retires. Bayliss hearing this turns in his papers saying that he can't be without a link to Frank, forgetting that Munch and Campbell both were around with Frank. Ed is shown holding a gun over a dead Devon Smith. Keith and Oliva come back with the reporter. Serena makes a move on Ray.

**Crisis Management**

Keith got off the street to protect his family from danger but when his top two detectives retire on him Keith searches for meaning. Oliva stays on in Baltimore to help Keith. A local historian is found shot and killed with a swaskia painted on him. Munch begins to feel his age when he realizes he's the last person who remebers Steve Corresetti. Serena and Ray wake up together and don't remember why. Martiza and Keith investigate a murder in Loyala.

**Night of the Dead**

Ed finds out that Kay's baby may not survive the birth, Alicia gets a distrubing call from Syndey Austriala, and Keith finds that his former high school coach has been told about having cancer. Munch, Fin and Ballard head to University of Maryland to find out about Professor Richard Fox. Oliva clashes with Serena on a case. Ray doesn't know what to make out of the murder in Loyala.

**Night of the Dead 2**

Help in the form of two surprise arrivals helps Keith move Martiza back into the office. Munch and Fin stop at building where they swear they see a guy runinning around with a gun. Ballard thinks about taking classes for a philosophy degree. Ed has a break down in the hospital and is committed to a psych ward on Kay's request. Oliva leaves back to NYC. Alicia leaves for Austriala with the kids, and Keith is left with two new detectives and a huge headache. Serena and Ray get married.

**Season 16**

**The Shake up**

Comissioner Tom Severance comes in and shakes up the department after the fallout on the Proffessor Murder and Ed's long commitance in a mental ward. He names Keith a Colonial, Martiza as captain, Munch as LT, and brings back Alicia who is still morning her sister's death. Nick and Warrick tell the unit that the had to leave Las Vegas after Eckle's murder, they figured it was time to move. Ballard and Fin find two kids shot in a bathroom. Munch sees Jenny go off to her first day of kindergarden.

**Demons of the Past**

Trust into his highest postion ever, Keith looks into some department inaccuracies he'd kept track of over the years had he been fired. Ballard and Fin find that the Preist of the school was hiding children for sex. Alicia finds out that Carl Campbell has been hiding Playboy's under his bed. Laura Ballard finds one of her classmates is a suspect in the murder of the proffessor. Ray and Serena go to lamaz classes. Nick and Warrick get lost in Cockeysville. Fin and Martiza chase the Malonery gang.

**Malonery**

For 88 years the Malonery gang has ruled with an iron fist over Coppin Heights. Fin deals with Ray as his new partner. Martiza really hates being in Administration, but starts looking into adopting. Laura Ballard talks to the proffessor of her class about Eric, the suspect. Serena has to step down as ASA now that she's close to having her baby, in steps ASA Aaron Anderson. Nick and Warrick find a shallow grave at the scene of another crime. Alica has her first case back on the force.

**Rage Against the Malonery**

Keith and Martiza start taking actions against the Malonery gang. Aarron has issues reading Serena's handwriting. Warrick and Nick have issues dealing with the ME. Ballard get's the cold shoulder from the Professor. Ray's daughters don't like having to have another child in their life. Alicia gets hit on by a suspect in the box, and she breaks his hand. John hates being the shift commander, and askes to be demotted but Keith refuses.

**Charming Christmas.**

On a very speical Chritmas eppy of Homicide Keith, and Alicia find that Carl and Laura have been casted in a childs play. Martiza finds that she's pregnant. Laura Ballard finds true love, and Munch spreads his normal Christmas cheer (read Christmas hate). Kay gives birth to twin baby girls. Ray closes three cases in four hours, and goes to the Waterfront for a refresher. Roger Gaffney arrives in Baltimore.

**Emotional Motions**

On a dry night for cases, Keith and Martiza take the crew to bust the Malonery gang. Roger meets with Commissioner Severance. Alicia is targeted by Jean Malonery. Ray and Fin find a cop who is killing suspects for sexual favors. Nick and Warrick find that the ME hates people from Las Vegas. Anderson deals with his first case, while Serena really begins to hate being pregnant.

**27 Days (continued from THE VICE)**

Inspector Pat Chappel and PC Cheryl Hutchins come from London when Maryland Govenor Paul Chappelle is shot in a brothel in south London. Keith and Martiza join the investigation in London. John holds together the crew, but loses his cool when he sees Roger Gaffney. Aaron Anderson looks to Serena for help. Alicia is kidnapped by Jean Malonery. Keith is offered a DCI job wiht London vice.

**Back from the open**

Keith finds out that Alicia has been kidnapped and goes crazy trying to find her. Meanwhile across town Meldrick and Tim think that they see Frank Pembleton (someone looking like him) and freak out. Martiza's husband loves that she's pregnant. Roger presses John to see why Keith is the boss. Laura Ballard takes the Campbell's' kids home with her.

**Keith's moves**

Keith calls on Mike Giadello to help him look for Alicia. Meanwhile at Batlimore General a woman looking like alicia comes in brused up and raped. Serena goes into the office to help Aaron, but goes into labor, Ray rushes in from a crime scene to wisk her off to the hospital. Meldrick tells Keith about the woman at Baltimore General.

**Case of the 11**

The woman in Baltimore General turns out to be Alicia, and Keith vows no matter what he'll find whoever did this too his wife. Mike Giadello gives the stunning news that Toni Stivers died of cancer two years ago, and he's looking to get back into the business again. Ballard struggles with Carl and Laura Campbell. Munch thinks about retirement so Billie Lou won't get in trouble like Alicia.

**Mad Max**

Keith calls on Max Kellerman to spy on the Malonery's and to find out about Alicia rape. Meanwhile in Baltimore general Alicia finds that she's pregnant, thus helping the case. But she doesn't know what to do with the fetus. Ray and Fin find that Malonery's paid off cops in Coppin Height's, and Fin and Ray go to Comissioner Severance about this.

**The found oness**

Max finds Jimmy Malonery, the man who rapped Alicia. Keith and Max plant a car with no brakes and a leaky gas tank out at the waterfront off of Chessepeake bay. Meanwhile, three ex cons pick up Jimmy and bring him to the bay. Comissioner Severance brings charges against the Malorney gang. Serena gives birth to a baby boy.

**Turing Points**

Jack Malonery threatens Keith's life when he finds out about Jimmy being found in murdered a burnt car. Keith, afraid for his and Alicia's life retires from office and leaves Baltimore in the middle of the night. Munch seeing this has a mental breakdown, Martiza is made COl. Ray and Serena name their son Keith. Fin finds out that Teresa is pregnant with tripplets. Laura Ballard get's engaged.

**END OF SHOW. **

**Cast Profile**

**Col. Ed Savage** - Former Captain in Washington DC Homcide, moved up when Col Barnfather retired. A good guy, looks out for the best of the units, however can be pushed around. Yearns for detective work again. Recently remarried to Ex- Captain Kay Howard. Has three children from another marriage. Has no Political skill speak of, but gets his way.

**Captain Keith Campbell** - Rose through the ranks. Former Lt, and Det, in Baltimore. He's on his sccond stint in Balitomre. Worked in NYC Sex Crimes for five years. Moved back to Baltimore to protect his family. Has been shot four times. Has overcome his mood swings and his depression. Very hardworking, very committed to his wife, ex Sgt Alicia Campbell. Has two children with Alicica and one with his ex wife, Keith strives to give his children the life he never had. Seen too many of his friends been gunned down.

**Sgt. John Munch** - The most expeirenced of all the people working for the unit. Also the strangest, moodest, and weirdest, nutiest but is a really good guy, and cares about everyone he works for. Worked in Baltimore 20 years before retiring and heading to NYC Sex Crimes. Retired and moved to Memphis. Was thought of as dead, but came back and had Comission Tom Severence make him a detective.

**Det. Meldrick Lewis** - the vetern of the of the staff, even though he's transferred in and out. Well dressed, tempermental, been shot more times than he can keep track. Loves being a cop, hates doing anything else. Was Keith Campbell's best man. Has been married three times, won't get married again. Seen more people transfer out of Homicide.

**Det. Laura Ballard** - The beauty of the unit, but one of the toughest cops you will meet. Never married and rarely dates after waking up next to a dead man three years ago. Been involved with so many detectives that she's the butt of the jokes. Caused Keith to transfer the first time. Left for Seattle after her father was murdered. Only came back after Keith requested her to transfer back. Can't work with Keith because of a restraining order.

**DET. Tim Bayliss** - Former secruity detail for the Mayor of Baltimore. Also in his second tour of Hommicide. Left the first time after burning out, shooting a suspect. Transfered to sex crimes in Philadelphia and got married. Has a son now. Still as crazy, idiolistic, and stubburn as before, but is a good guy who could have a higher rank if wanted. Just loves being with the guys. Was molested as kid, and really doesn't know if he's gay or not.

**DET. Ray Curtius **- Moral, hates corruption, but isn't afriad to use force to get his way. From NYC, worked in Homicide in many burrios. Has worked in Baltimore on cases. Worked in the Mannahatten 27 for five years before his wife became deathly ill, transfered closer to home and to a desk job. Is now a widow of four teenage daughters, and one was raped. Came to Baltimore to start over. Good guy, but is one tragic episode in his life away from a complete melt down or a Keith as they call it.

**Det. Fin** - toughest customer, person, and detective currently employed. Works very hard. From NYC, moved to Baltimore after getting fired from Bronx Homicde for sleeping with the boss. Has a son he doesn't speak to much. Married Sex Crimes Detective Teresa Walker, has two children with her. Been shot twice, and is adept at street crimes having worked in Narcottics. Very good guy, people love working with him.

**Former Sgt. Alicia Campbell** - The daughter of former Austrialian Prime Minister Hector Sexton. Came to America after her mother was shot in Sydney. Is a classically trained musican, but only because her father forced her to. Always wanted to work in the crime field, loves catching the bad guys. Was married to an abusive ex-soccer player, but was saved from the marriage by her colleages in Bronx SVU. Never wanted to get married again, however fell in love with Mannahatten SVU Detective Keith Campbell during a case. They were married a year later, and have two children. Since she's been a detective, has been shot, kidnapped and been used as bait. Left NYC and moved to Baltmore to force Keith to get off of the street. Retired from the police force after seeing too many of her friends shot. Now works as a teacher.


End file.
